User talk:Owen1983
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Grove Street Families in HD Universe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bunnyjoke (talk) 18:28, June 18, 2013 (UTC) RE:Hi Bunny Welcome to the wiki! Your username sounds familiar. Were you on the GTA Wiki? yes I was your were an admin there werent you Bunny .Owen1983 (talk) 21:02, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but not anymore. Well, have fun editing and if you need anything let me or Ilan know. okay --Owen1983 (talk) 19:27, June 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Deepak Raj Ilan got him. Copying You can not copy other articles and put them on this wiki. You'll have to write the articles yourself. For more info, take a look at this. Warning Owen, do not copy information from other wikis such as the Red Dead Wikia. You want to make a page, write with your own words. Don't let me to repeat myself in the future. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:35, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :BTW Please add images with proper name and license. Our image policy is the same one on GTA Wiki: link. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:35, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::The upload file page has a drop down menu containing all the necessary licenses. Selecting an option automatically adds a licensing template to an uploaded image. - From the GTAWikia's image policy. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 07:04, June 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: No, you didn't edit - what you did was copying articles from OTHER wikis. We don't do it - EVER, unless you wrote the page and therefore it's the writer's choice to copy the article to another related wiki. Now, look at this page - I wrote it myslef, right from the ground, not copying from the Red Dead Wiki! You only copy-pasted full articles from both the GTA & Red Dead wikis. You think I earned my position and respect on both wikis for copying from another wikis? No! Everything I edited was right out my head, not from other's mind! So that's my answer: If you want to leave, then leave. This is a small wiki, and we are struggling to get more editors, but if one copies from other wiki and then complains why his "work" was deleted and no one is pleased with it, then he is not welcome here. If you want my respect and trust in you, you have to work for it. Have a good day, sir! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:54, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Look, the reason why you can't copy pages from other wikis is that we can get in trouble for that. I'm not going to get technical, but basically those wikis own their pages and that's why we can't copy them. If you still want to leave the wiki, that's fine. But if you still want to edit, you'll have to do it yourself. Or you can ask for help from some of the other users if something gets to be too much work. Just think about it. RE: Not gonna happen Owen. It is one thing to copy info to our wiki, but making a new wiki and copying from the GTA Wikia, on which I'm an admin... you crossed the damn line on that. If you can't edit by yourself, don't edit - let others do the goddamned job! Not to mention that you're still copying information from other wikis and post 'em on my wiki. The you even had the shame to complain that I dislike your edits! After all of this, you are blocked for one week. Take this time to learn why we don't copy from other wikis. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:06, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Here, read this: http://www.wikia.com/Licensing#Using_Wikia_content -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 06:39, July 17, 2013 (UTC)